1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debridement extension for irrigating and suctioning a wound or surgical site. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved debridement tip for use in a tract wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debridement devices are utilized to remove dead, devitalized, or contaminated tissue and other foreign matter from a wound, e.g., a tract wound. A tract wound comprises an externally accessible, elongated wound in the soft tissue of a body. Many times, tract wounds result from a progressively developing infection. For example, when the skin is broken, e.g., by a cut or an external ulcer, and infection develops, the infection can proliferate randomly through the tissue to form a bending, tortuous tunnel, or tract wound. Additionally, tract wounds commonly develop in patients having poor circulation, or a condition in which the patient""s ability to overcome infection is decreased,e.g., AIDS. To prevent the infection from spreading and allow the wound to heal, it is important that the dead, devitalized, or contaminated tissue be removed.
What is needed in the art is a debridement tip which allows for the effective removal of infectious material and other debris from the deep regions of a tortuous tract wound. Advantageously, removal of the infectious debris in the deepest region of the wound prevents the infection from proliferating and making the wound deeper.
The debridement tip of the present invention is affixed to a debridement extension having a proximal end and a distal end, with the proximal end being adapted for connection to both an irrigation source and a suction source. The debridement extension of the current invention includes a fitting adjacent the proximal end thereof. The fitting includes both an irrigation port and a suction port. An inner cannula is attached to the fitting and is in fluid communication with the irrigation port to define an irrigation path from the proximal end of the debridement extension to the distal end thereof. An outer cannula surrounds the inner cannula and is attached to the fitting in fluid communication with the suction port to define a suction path from the proximal end of the debridement extension to the distal end thereof.
A debridement tip is affixed to the distal end of the debridement extension and is independently in fluid communication with both the irrigation path and the suction path formed by the inner and outer cannulas, respectively. The debridement tip includes an irrigation chamber in fluid communication with the irrigation path. A plurality of irrigation apertures are spaced about the periphery of the debridement tip and are in fluid communication with the irrigation chamber, whereby an amount of irrigation fluid in the irrigation chamber traverses the irrigation apertures and exits the debridement tip.
The debridement tip of the present invention further includes a plurality of suction apertures in fluid communication with the suction path. The suction apertures are spaced about the periphery of the debridement tip and allow for the removal of infectious material and other debris dislodged, e.g., by the irrigation stream exiting the irrigation apertures. The debridement extension is flexible so that it is operable to traverse the tortuous path of a tract wound.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the debridement tip is tapered from a proximal end thereof to a distal end thereof. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the irrigation apertures in the debridement tip are more distally located on the debridement tip than the suction apertures. In another alternative embodiment of the present invention, the debridement tip includes a plurality of external longitudinal flutes. Each longitudinal flute can, e.g., span one of the plurality of irrigation apertures and one of the plurality of suction apertures, or span one of the plurality of irrigation apertures and the distal end of the debridement tip. Both the irrigation apertures and the suction apertures can be, e.g., evenly spaced about the periphery of the debridement tip. In one exemplary embodiment, the irrigation apertures and suction apertures are both spaced about the periphery of the debridement tip in ninety degree intervals.
The multiple irrigation apertures of the debridement tip of the current invention advantageously facilitate application of an irrigation fluid stream to the entire surface area of the wound.
Similarly, the multiple suction apertures of the debridement tip of the current invention advantageously facilitate removal of irrigation fluid and dislodged debris from the wound.
The flutes of the debridement tip of the present invention advantageously provide a fluid path from the distal end of the debridement tip to the suction ports and further advantageously provide a texture to the debridement tip of the present invention to facilitate removal of dead, devitalized, or contaminated tissue from a wound.